


Cupcakes

by mevious



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mevious/pseuds/mevious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane Crocker finds herself in a pickle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcakes

She'd been here for a while. Exactly how long, she couldn't say, largely due to the fact that she was blindfolded and gagged. But it had been a while; of that she was sure. Her name was Jane Crocker, and she seemed to be in a pickle. It'd been the middle of the night when it happened; her dad was away on business, and she, being the bright young lady she was, should have been able to handle herself. Except that she had forgotten to lock one window. One measley window! And now she was here. Kidnapped. Tied to a chair, and she couldn't see anything at all.

It could have been days, hours, minutes that she'd been sitting there, increasingly horrified and increasingly hungry. She was about to cry for the umpteenth time, and she may well have started to, except that she could hear footsteps. Well, it was more like a footstep, followed by a metallic clank, and then another footstep... Someone with a metal leg, perhaps? No, that was preposterous. 

She waited in anticipation as the footsteps came closer, and soon she heard the door slam open and then shut in quick succession. She started at the sound, letting out a tiny shriek of terror. She was met with silence, that was, until she could feel the blindfold being untied. Once it was off, her eyes shot around the room like a rabbit caught in headlights. She squirmed, made muffled cries, as though her sudden access to her sight meant that she had a better chance of escaping now than she did in the beginning.

She didn't. It wasn't long before she was crying and giving up all over again. She was so upset she failed to notice the sound of footstep-clank-footstep-clank reach her ears, and thus was totally surprised when she saw a pair of feet on the ground in front of her. Well, that would have been an exaggeration -- she saw one foot, and one silvery, metal foot-like appendage. She was almost afraid to do it, but her eyes traveled up the legs, over the hideous spinach-green pants, the belt buckles, the puke-green suspenders, the red bow tie...

If she had expected the sight that met her eyes, the vomit that poured from between her lips, seeping out from the cracks in the duct tape that kept her mouth shut, burning as it came through her nostrils, didn't let on. Only after she had emptied the contents of her stomach could she bring herself to look back. What she saw was nothing short of horrifying. She thought it was probably a guy, but it was most definitely not human. His -- its? -- skin... If it even had skin. It was a dark green, but it almost looked like it didn't have skin. It looked like its head was just a skeleton with blood red eyes in it, and blood red circles on the cheeks. When it smiled, it was all teeth -- fangs, really, and one of them was gold. It stuck out to her; the gold tooth and the red bow tie. 

It seemed like she had to stare at this thing forever before it finally spoke. The voice that came out was booming, and yet it was somehow still childish. It had that nag to it, like a needy kid. 

"Welcome back. To the hell. Which will proceed to be your reality. For the next however the fuck long. Until I either kill you. Or let you go." 

Jane was horrified. She likely wouldn't have made a peep, even if there wasn't vomit-soaked duct tape covering her mouth. She stared up at the creature, this horrifying thing, with wide doe eyes and tears brimming her lash line. Had she been wearing makeup, it most certainly would have been running down her face at this point. 

It was like that, for a moment, until the monstrosity tore the duct tape off of her face. It stung, and she cried out. Her cry was met with a laugh. It was a slow laugh, cold and giddy all at once; childish and sinister simultaneously. The thing turned for a moment, and in that moment, Jane allowed herself a choked sob. Oh, God, what had she gotten herself into?

When the thing turned again to face her, it was holding a plate of what appeared to be cupcakes. It pulled up a stool directly in front of her and placing itself on it. She tried her hardest not to look at its face; that was the worst part. Its eyes stared down at her from within deep sockets, and she couldn't stand the intensity. 

"Open up," came the demand.

Something within Jane made her keep her lips shut tight. Probably a huge mistake.

"I said. Open up." It was more insistent now, the sound of a snarl in its voice. One of its skeletal, clawed hands closed around her throat, fingers pushing like talons against her plump cheeks until her mouth was open, and its other hand was shoving a glob of pastry down her throat. 

She couldn't deny it; the cupcake was good, and she was starving. She chewed, swallowed hard, and the moment she did, the abomination was shoving more cupcake into her mouth. She accepted it, and though tears streamed down her face, she was happy to have her long-standing hunger finally satiated.

It went on like that; she'd swallow, and immediately, more would come. There came a time when she felt like she simply couldn't take anymore, she uttered the first word she'd speak to the beast that was feeding her. "Stop. Stop, I can't. I'm full, I can't eat anymore." She sobbed the words over a mouth full of cupcake and a throat full of sobs. 

"Well that's just too bad. Isn't it. Keep eating, bitch." In an instant, it was in her lap, straddling her. She was almost surprised at how much it didn't weigh; how small this monster truly was. She didn't have long to dwell on it, though, because now he had all the leverage he needed to continue shoving chunks of cupcake into her mouth, down her throat.

She didn't have much option but to chew, swallow, chew, swallow. The uncomfortable fullness was quickly turning into a painful one, and she choked out sobs over mouthfulls of fluffy cake bits, tears streaming down her face. There was a brief reprieve when the beast pulled the stool around, placing the platter that still had at least three dozen cupcakes on it there, and freeing up its taloned hand. The atrocity leaned in closer to her, the small height advantage it did have acting as perfect leverage for it to hover just over her icing-caked face as its long finger shoved another piece of pastry into her mouth. 

"That's right. Eat it. Eat it like the fat bitch you are." A tongue flicked out of its mouth, pitch black and forked, swiping some of the sugary icing off her cheek. "God. You're so... Filthy. Disgusting, really. An ugly bitch like you. Obeying my commands. Yes. Yesssssssssss."

All Jane could do was cry. She felt like she was going to hurl at any moment, God, there was so much food stuffed in her belly she wasn't sure any more would fit. So focused on that was she that she failed to notice or even care when the poke of what she could only assume was this creature's penis sunk into her stomach. She just kept her mouth open, drooling and nauseous and woozy with fullness. 

The real kicker was when she felt a second poke, this one on the other side of her belly button. She scrambled for a moment, her brain rushing around for some kind of answer, something to explain this anomaly. She opened her mouth to begin frantic questioning, but she was only met with more cupcake. More painful, gooey sugar-muffin.

"No more talking. Just eat. It's so. Disgusting. To watch you eat this much. How are you even holding it. Does it hurt. I bet it doesn't. You're such a fat bitch. I bet your stomach can hold more." The mutant thing grinned, its tongue flitting out to scoop ice cream off her cheeks again. She tried to shake her head, tried to say no, but all that happened was more cupcake was shoved in her mouth.

She could feel the creature's shudders as its hand reached its... penises? Appendages? Jane had no idea. She just cried, and continued to be stuffed full of cupcakes. She hurt, and she could feel the skin of her belly expanding in ways she'd never thought possible. The waistline of her skirt bit into her painfully, and the monster's presence on her lap didn't help matters. 

She groaned in pain as she swallowed another chunk of cupcake. It ground against her gag reflex, pushed her stomach out even further. She could almost feel the flesh of her waist puffing out. Her groan was met with one from the monstrosity, too, though that one was overjoyed, pleased even. Its hips rocked against her in something of a frenzy as he began to use the fingers on one hand to hold her mouth open while he stuffed her full of more and more cupcake.

Just when she thought she might burst, might explode from the inside, the front of her shirt was suddenly warm and wet, in both places where she'd felt the stiff digits. In the blink of an eye (though to be fair her blinks were long and lazy by this point), it had slid off her lap and the cupcakes were carted out of the room without another word. If she cared to guess, she might have thought it was ashamed of what had just happened. But it didn't matter. All she could think of was how full she felt, and how drowsy she was.

Her head lolled around as she tried to focus, assess the situation. She couldn't help but wonder why she hadn't been untied... That was, until it hit her like a sack of po-- no, she couldn't think of food. It hit her like a sack of bricks. It was going to keep her here. That monster was going to keep her here until it got bored or she died, and it was probably going to do this again. The realization was met with loud sobs and a mountain of tears, up until the moment she fell asleep, painfully stuffed and horrendously upset, still bound to the chair.


End file.
